The manufacture of vacuum glazing requires that the temperature of the glass sheets forming the glazing be held at a high value whilst the solder glass edge seal is formed. This process essentially prevents the use of heat tempered glass for the manufacture of glazing, because the high temperature edge forming process removes most of the temper from the glass. It is also not possible to use conventional laminated glass for the glazing because the temperatures required for formation of the edge seal cause the plastic adhesive in laminated glass to deteriorate.